


Oh Dear

by Patolozka



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, New Angel, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: Humans say when two angels are in love a new one is born...





	Oh Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by wonderful Adelay_from_Rivendell who said there is nothing to correct as it is just too cute. I hope she is right about it.

_Humans say when two angels are in love a new one is born..._

ooOoo

Aziraphale wasn't aware of the little light until one night in September. They were drinking in the bookshop, they were giggling - well, he was giggling most of the time and Crowley was laughing a little maniacally but it was all right, they were free now. They were pleasantly buzzed and at the end they were cuddling on his sofa with Crowley snoring quietly on Aziraphale's shoulder and with his slender hand unceremoniously discarded on Aziraphale's rounded and pliable belly.

Aziraphale was up all night, sleeping was not something he was enjoying himself so far, but he was savouring that peaceful moment like a man finally tasting a rare vintage of vine.

It was not always like that between them. They were true enemies, they were adversaries needed to be got rid of. They were rivals for millennia. Or they should be. Because something was different with them nearly from the beginning even though they didn't know it then. Aziraphale was still an angel and Crowley was still a demon all the time, they stood on opposite sides but at the same moment, with each baby step, they became more and more something rather like... friends. 

Aziraphale remembered every encounter they made over those six thousand years - well… most of them… definitely all of them where they were sober - and he was smiling tenderly while recalling them at that night.

And it was then when Crowley signed somewhat happily from his sleep and Aziraphale was about to touch his hair and carefully run through them with his fingers to pat him like a snake when he spotted it.

It was a soft light silently hovering above their touching heads, nothing more than a tiny candle flame, and still when Aziraphale finally truly looked at it the light seemed so pure and so strong it was like he was struck by a sudden lightning. So mighty, so true and so very real.

Aziraphale gasped when the realisation stroke him and the only words echoed in the room was his: “Oh dear.”

ooOoo

Crowley was dreaming about pretty things. Well, they were pretty for him, why was it just wooden bench and cubes of bread in paper bag I really have no idea...

He sighed happily surrounded by so familiar scent of old paper and lavender and clenched his right hand into equally familiar well-worn fabric covering his angel’s belly.

He intended to sleep some more and his plan was in fact mostly successful these days but that night he was abruptly woken up by a gasp and two words tremblingly said out loud.

_"Oh dear."_

ooOoo

_The light was tiny at first. Just a spark and nothing else. But as days ran past the light grew stronger with each one of them. And one day it was like two sparks. And after some time… like four. When its shape was like a candle flame it was just stable and strong to be seen. And then it knew it was time to show itself…_

ooOoo

"What?" Crowley blinked and he looked really cute in his sleepy state, so cute that Aziraphale needed to clear his throat and turn his head to look at something less… diverting.

“I was saying…” he started after a pause, “that we are not alone here anymore, my dear.”

“What does it even mean? Not alone? Did possibly Above find us? Or did Hell? Why haven’t I sense…”

“It’s nothing like that.”

“What? Angel, for Sa- someone’s sake, spill it up!”

“I…” Aziraphale answered and then gazed into Crowley’s snake yellow eyes again, “Just look up, my dear, you’ll see.”

“Damn it, angel, just...!”

Aziraphale touched his forearm with his hand and demon suddenly stopped with his tirade. Then the angel gestured upwards and both of them lifted their heads together.

“Oh… _oh dear_.”

“Indeed.”

ooOoo

_Once upon a time there was a light. And it was a tiny light. So tiny no one could see it with their eyes. But afterwards the light grew stronger and stronger, it was so strong everyone could see. It was a light made of love. It was a light made of love of two angels. And when two angels are this kind in love a new angel is born from that light to the world..._


End file.
